red_hand_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Malor
Malor is the most diverse continent in the World. The Northern-most reach is primarily glaciers, extending from the mountains north. A single river flows northward, draining the glacier melt in the warmer months. The city of Gur'tchav sits on the edge of the mountains in a rough pocket of cliffs west the mountains themselves. The mountains extend south to a thin isthmus before rapidly turning into a massive swampland. This region of the continent is nearly impassable on foot, with the exception of a strip of semi-solid ground that circles the deepest part of the swamp. Three cities exist in the heart of the swamplands, Issaun, Rong, and Ishibungu. A large mountain range extends west from the western edge of the swamplands. This mountain range extends southwest the west, separating the northwestern portion of the continent from everything south. The city of Baccon's Sheek is located in this mountain range, at the bend westward. Nessled against the mountain range at this bend is a large forrest. Three cities are along the northern coast on a hilly region beyond the forrest, Bevoric, Catoctin, and Chezno. Catoctin is on a river fed by a lake in the center of the hilly region. Continuing along the coast, a wide river separates the northern hilly region with a much smaller planes region in the shaddow of the mountain range. Located on the western side of this river, near the mountains, is Athela. Two other costal cities are in this region, Hakatome and Yamacca. The mountain range turns to large hills and cliffs as it meets the water, a sea between Malor and Xemna called "The Narrows". South of the mountains is a large planes region. Just south of the mountains, a river from the mountains sections off two large patches of planes-land. One section is a large island where the city of Vanexia rests. South along the coast from Vanexia is Shukama and Kestria. A large forrest is inland of these three cities until the land opens up to a massive region of excellent farmland that extends east to the swamp and Tvori on the east coast of Malor. In these planes is the city of Ustvoir, a major farming hub. Further south another large river divides the continent, originating from a mountain range on the eastern side of the continent. This river forks north of a massive city, Alekel. A canal (of magical means) has been constructed between the two river southwest of Alekel, allowing limited small-boat transport across the relatively narrow section of Malor. A forrest surrounds the northwestern and southeastern portions of the mountains that source this river, with the mining city of Wyrgor right in the heart of the mountains. A river descends from the mountains just outside Wyrgor and to the coast, with the city of Maig sitting comfortably inland along the river. Southwest of Alekel by some distance, a massive wall was built, with three massive forts, Fort Biggs, Fort Wedge, and Fort Syd. The wall (think Great Wall of China) extends from coast to coast, with Fort Biggs on the coast in the northwest and the wall extending beyond Fort Syd to the coast in the southeast. Off the coast west of the wall is a mountainous island with two mining cities on it, Lebar to the southeast, and Slag nestled in the mountains further north. Returning to the mainland, an isthmus connects the wall south with a hand-like peninsula. The isthmus has three cities on it, Jamalan, Seddaw, and Drengal. The center of the peninsula has a tall, tightly packed mountain group with three peninsulas extending outward from it. A large, dormant volcano defines the western portion of the range. The city of Rik Okri is built into the eastern edge mountains. South of Rik Okri, a river separates the eastern and southern peninsulas. The eastern peninsula has the cities of Zharr Zuff, where this river meets the coast, then Seppa Chen, Sausa, and Zurz Sa along the coast, heading counterclockwise. These three cities sit around a forrest that makes up most of the southeastern half of this peninsula. The southmost peninsula is hilly, and contains the cities of Danier's Point and Laquoia on the coast. The westernmost peninsula is heavy woods (not shown on the map) Three cities hug the coast of this peninsula, Iders, Falkers, and Yers, heading clockwise around the coast. The large sea between Malor and Prokellia is called Egraz Cuan. Just about in the center of this sea is the city of Mer Kattor, a Merfolk city. Countries: * Bacad * Dal Grund * Damal * Drengal * Drowlins * Gur'tchav * Kedan * Mer Kattor * Podigonga * Reodell Other Regions/Cities: * League of Free Cities ** Athela ** Hakatome ** Kestria ** Shukama ** Vanexia ** Yamacca * North Country ** Bevoric ** Catoctin ** Chezno